


I never asked for this

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich





	1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
Months of the Year:  
1 Morning Star  
2 Sun's Dawn  
3 First Seed  
4 Rain's Hand  
5 Second Seed  
6 Mid Year  
7 Sun's Height  
8 Last Seed  
9 Hearthfire  
10 Frost Fall  
11 Sun's Dusk  
12 Evening Star  
Days of the Week:   
Morndas Tirdas Middas Turdas Fredas Loredas Sundas

 

JOURNAL  
NAME: Shiwa, Son of T’Kiri  
TRAITS: Khajiit male  
PROFESSION: Merchant/Craftsman

 

My name is Shiwa, I was born in an eastern town in High Rock on the 21st of Sun’s Dusk, 4E 181

This journal will contain my story.

It all started on Sundas, 17 of Last Seed, 4E 201  
I got up bright and early that morning, as I was going to catch a wagon ride to Bruma in Cyrodiil with some folk I’d met in Rorikstead, but we got stopped just a bit north of the southern border by some Imperials. They let the others in the wagon go, as they were elves and imperials themselves, but me, a Khajiit, I was the first one they picked out.   
I’ve dealt with racism all my life. I’ve been denied services and called a thief; but being held prisoner when I had done absolutely nothing wrong is a first for me. They brought us all to helgen, and lined us up on a chopping block.

I, i’ve never been so scared in my life, I thought it was all going to end.  
But then, as they laid my neck on the line, in the corner of my tear-filled eyes I saw…

A dragon, black as night and scary as all oblivion.

It was then that I felt the sky crack open, and in the ensuing hell I had escaped with a nord named Ralof.

He and I made our way to Riverwood, where tonight I am staying in the Sleeping Giant Inn.


	2. Rorikstead

Tirdas, Morning of 19th of Last Seed, 4E 201

I woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of last night, the faces of some nameless imperial haunting me.

I killed him, I had to, it was him or me.  
But does that make it right? Does that justify taking a life.

I’ve killed before, but those were rabbits, wolves, deer, the occasional bear. I’ve never truly taken a life before, another person’s life.

I’ve never been a criminal, I don’t want to start now.

I stayed in Rorikstead last night, told the Lord or Mayor or whatever he is about Lokir, and how he died. I don’t know if it was the right thing to do, but I wanted to tell someone about what happened.

A stopped into Whiterun yesterday, the 18th, and the Jarl’s wizard told me to go into an ancient ruin, which could have monsters and bandits and who knows what else, to fetch a stone with may or may not even be there.  
Yeah he wasn’t kidding, luckily, he didn’t give me a time frame.   
Thank the Nine!


End file.
